


Italian Soda

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Kaemugi ficlet time m'bois [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But you don't have to read those ficlets to understand this, Cheek Kisses, Conversations, Embroidery, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Crush, Implied Feelings, Introspection, Kaede has the big gae, Kinda, Mutual Pining, Namely the Kaito/Kaede, Past Relationships, Sewing, Takes place in the same universe as my Saimami AU, That were also mentioned in the Saimami AU, There are just things mentioned in here, Underaged Drinking (referenced), developing feelings, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Tsumugi takes a seat next to her. “May I see it?” She holds out a hand, so Kaede passes the sweater over. Their fingers brush against each other during the exchange and Kaede feels her face warm. Tsumugi’s hand is remarkably soft. “It’s not as bad as I originally thought,” The cosplayer hums as she traces some of the loose threads with a finger. “I could mend it for you.” She looks up, smiling. “I could even embroider something nice if you wanted me to.”“Huh?” Kaede’s eyes widen. “Are you sure? Wouldn’t you rather use your talents for cosplay? I thought you didn’t like it when people ask you to mend things for you…” she trails off at the way Tsumugi’s eyes brighten, feeling her heart begin to race faster.“Yeah, people,” Tsumugi agrees lightly. “It’s alright if it’s you, Kaede.” It occurs to Kaede, all of a sudden, that she’s extremely gay. This sort of thing shouldn’t even be allowed.---Kaede's sweater gets torn and Tsumugi fixes it for her.





	Italian Soda

Kaede sighs, dropping to sit on the bottom step in the lobby outside her room. Her sleeveless pink sweater is bunched up in her lap but she pulls it open, frowning down at the large gash in the side. It wasn’t a very big tear at first- she got it caught on a nail but the abrasion was pretty small to begin with. That’s why she chose not to worry about it. But now it’s huge.

It’s not much of a problem. She carries a spare around in her backpack for this reason; she’ll just switch it out. Still, though, it’s not ideal. She likes this particular sweater, and she prefers to have two of them. Hypothetically, she could ask Kirumi to mend it for her (the maid would do so as efficiently as she always does, naturally) but Kirumi already does far too much for everyone. The last thing that Kaede wants would be to add more to the maid’s workload. It wold be nice if she could fix it herself, but all her hands are good for is playing the piano. She’s never even tried sewing before. Every time she’s needed something mended, her dad has done it for her.

“Oh, that’s a big tear,” a higher pitched vice speaks from her left and Kaede looks up, smiling automatically when she makes eye contact with Tsumugi. It’s Sunday, so there aren’t classes today. As a result, rather than the beige Hope’s Peak Academy uniform, Tsumugi is wearing an olive green sweater that reaches about her mid-thigh and a par of black leggings. She has tied her blue hair into an intricate plait, though it’s worth noting a few pieces have escaped and are framing her rounded features nicely. Kaede shifts on the stair so that there’s space next to her in case Tsumugi wants to sit down.

“Yeah, there was a loose nail on the door frame in the music room,” Kaede explains, reaching up to scratch the back of her neck. Tsumugi’s teal eyes are twinkling. She can guess, Kaede assumes, what it was that the pianist was doing in the music room. “I’m not sure what to do about it,” she admits, glancing off to the side.

Tsumugi takes a seat next to her. “May I see it?” She holds out a hand, so Kaede passes the sweater over. Their fingers brush against each other during the exchange and Kaede feels her face warm. Tsumugi’s hand is remarkably soft. “It’s not as bad as I originally thought,” The cosplayer hums as she traces some of the loose threads with a finger. “I could mend it for you.” She looks up, smiling. “I could even embroider something nice if you wanted me to.”

“Huh?” Kaede’s eyes widen. “Are you sure? Wouldn’t you rather use your talents for cosplay? I thought you didn’t like it when people ask you to mend things for you…” she trails off at the way Tsumugi’s eyes brighten, feeling her heart begin to race faster.

“Yeah, people,” Tsumugi agrees lightly. “It’s alright if it’s you, Kaede.” It occurs to Kaede, all of a sudden, that she’s extremely gay. This sort of thing shouldn’t even be allowed.

“O-Okay,” she swallows hard and Tsumugi’s smile softens, as though she’s unaware of the effect she’s having on the pianist. “Are you sure you don’t mind, though? I could probably ask Kirumi, or figure out how to do it myself, it’s really-”

“It’s plainly no trouble at all.” Tsumugi assures. “I was bored anyway. C’mon, I have supplies in my lab, and I can fix you a drink while we’re there.” With that, the cosplayer gets to her feet, carefully folding the pink sweater in her hands. “I have things for Italian soda- you like raspberry flavour, right?”

Grabbing her backpack, Kaede stands as well and swings it over her shoulder. “Yeah, I do!” She confirms, feeling a smile lift the corners of her lips. Tsumugi’s lab has a bar; she found this out when she had to walk Miu back to her room a couple months ago (back when they were going out.) Apparently the Ultimate Cosplayer has a background in bartending. It would be nice to learn more about that. Still, though, she has to wonder. “How’d you know?”

“Remember Kaito’s birthday celebration last April?” Tsumugi gestures for them to o and they both start walking in the direction of her lab as the blue-haired girl continues. “We went to a planetarium, and afterwards we hit a cafe? You ordered an Italian soda and a scone. I just remembered the flavour you got.”

“You remember all that?” Kaede gapes. “You’re so good at details… I don’t remember any of what Kaito got and we were dating at the time. Not to mention that it was his birthday.”

“It’s not anything impressive.” Tsumugi’s smile is self deprecating as she averts her gaze. “I kind of have to be observant to be so good at cosplay. Besides,” she adds, more quietly. “I wouldn’t have noticed or remembered anything at all except that it was you who was ordering.”

The roof of Kaede’s mouth feels really dry all of a sudden. “Wait, you-”

“Here we are!” Tsumugi interrupts with a wide smile. Kaede blinks back into reality and realises they’ve arrived at the cosplayer’s lab. “Make yourself at home, Mr. Kirigiri had more couches put in here recently so you can get comfortable- or you can sit by my workspace, if you’d prefer. I know some people like to watch that stuff. When I made Ryoma a cosplay a couple months ago he was really interested in the process.” She gently lays Kaede’s sweater down on her desk, unfolding it and smoothing out the creases. “I could iron it, too…” she muses, perhaps to herself. “Do you  _ want  _ an Italian soda? I can make something else, if you’d like. Non-alcoholic or otherwise. Though, it’s a bit early in the day for anything too strong…”

“What? But that’s illegal?” Kaede watches Tsumugi walk over to the bar, mouth open wide as she gapes. “Would you really give me an alcoholic beverage?”   
  


“Haha, I’m just kidding.” Tsumugi smiles deviously as she pulls out a pretty looking glass from under the counter. “You’re plainly not the kind of person who would drink anything alcoholic beyond a couple sips of brandy when you’re sick, y’know? So I figured you wouldn’t spring for it. But if you asked for something, I’d definitely give it to you. Not enough to get you drunk, of course. I’m pretty good at judging that kind of thing, actually!” She pauses at this, a thoughtful look on her face as she drums a nail against the lid of one of the bottles within her reach. “I didn’t do such a good job with Miu that one time, though.” She admits, laughing to herself in a way that is retrospective rather than regretful.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Kaede snorts. Miu is, despite all of her boasting, apparently quite the lightweight. It was pretty funny how inebriated she was when Kaede had to go get her. Though Kaede feels her amusement fade a bit when she remembers the conversation she and Miu had while the inventor was drunk. It wasn’t anything bad, but it  _ was  _ the reason why the two of them decided to stop seeing each other. (Once Miu had sobered up, of course.)

“So, is Italian soda fine?” Tsumugi repeats her question without a hint of exasperation and yet Kaede still feels a bit bad that she hasn’t answered yet. She nods and watches the cosplayer pull out a bottle of sparling water from the same place where she got the cup. It’s a new bottle, which Tsumugi opens masterfully before filling the glass halfway.

Kaede watches, transfixed by the smooth, practiced movements of the other girl. She must have done this hundreds of times before, based on how her hand finds the raspberry syrup without her eyes to assist. The syrup is a bright magenta and the sweet smell of artificial raspberries fills the air (as well as the sound of bubbles fizzing and popping from the sparkling water) when she is finished pouring. Kaede didn’t really notice earlier, but the whole room smells a whole lot like Tsumugi; an oddly familiar blend of lemon and honey.

It’s pleasant. Some scents are intense, like the ones from perfume, and beat down on her lungs like a sauna, or even just a humid summer day. But this one is light and natural, likely a smell that hovers around Tsumugi because of her materials rather than any beauty products she might use. Kaede can’t help wondering what it would be like to hug the cosplayer and bury her face in her shoulder. She imagines it would be soft, (Tsumugi is soft, really) and warm, too. It would smell a lot like this room, only a lot stronger due to the close proximity. Remarkably nice, Kaede decides, smiling into a hand.

Tsumugi had gotten up while Kaede was thinking and walked over to the small fridge behind the counter. She opens the door and pulls out a box of raspberries, fresh ones, as well as a carton of half and half and a container of ice cubes. She returns to her spot in front of Kaede and places down the objects she just grabbed, pulling the glass of Italian soda close to herself. As she hums what is probably the theme song to some anime under her breath, she drops in several of the ice cubes first, then opens the half and half and pours a generous amount of it into the glass. As Tsumugi stirs, Kaede finds herself wondering how the cosplayer realised she likes cream in her Italian soda. Probably another one of those details she remembered, just like the fact that she ordered a scone alongside her drink. Tsumugi pulls a tiny umbrella from a pack under the counter, spears a few raspberries with it and finally slides the thing into the top of the drink. It’s a cute little umbrella, too, pink and blue. It complements the colour of the drink rather nicely.

“Here you go!” Tsumugi beams as she slides the drink over to the pianist, teal eyes bright. This sort of thing really seems to make her happy. It’s lovely how excited she is about this. Kaede’s heart is getting all fluttery.

“Thank you.” Kaede tips the drink back against her lips, gets a mouthful of the cool, fizzy liquid. It’s good. The sparkling water is a little bit bitter and obviously carbonated but the sweet raspberry syrup more than compensates for the tinge of bitterness. The contrast is actually wonderful. Also, the half and half gives it a creamy consistency that she’s rather fond of. The pianist lowers the drink, swallowing what lingers in her mouth. “That’s really good,” she praises genuinely. “How’d you do that?”   
  


“Hm?” Tsumugi walks out from behind the counter, drying her hands on a dishrag as she starts over to where she put Kaede’s sweater. The pianist follows, watching Tsumugi take a seat in front of the desk and open a drawer, starting to rifle through the things in there.

“How did you make it taste so much better than Italian soda usually does? It seems like something that’s pretty simple to make, all things considered.” The cosplayer pulls out a couple spools of thread, one dark pink and one pale yellow, as well as a pincushion full of needles and a pair of scissors.

While she looks over the tear once again, Tsumugi answers. “It doesn’t really take a lot of skill. It’s mostly just about the ratio of sparkling water to cream to syrup.” She hums, then pulls out another spool of thread from her drawer, this one a paler purple-pink colour, like Kaede’s sweater. “You like sweet things, I’ve observed, so I figured you’d want more syrup than I’d give someone like Shuichi or Ryoma. And as for cream, I know a little bit of it can go a long way, so I was careful about not putting in too much. That’s just something I try to keep in mind usually, though, unless I’m making the soda for a young kid. Then I’m more generous with cream.” She smiles. “I guess I guessed correctly this time, huh? Oh, you can sit down, by the way. I don’t even mind if you put down your cup on my desk, just try to avoid spilling.”

Not wanting to have to be told twice like last time, Kaede takes a seat, but keeps the drink in both of her hands rather than putting it down like Tsumugi said. It’s kind of the cosplayer to offer but Kaede would rather not risk any spills, if she’s being honest.

With steady hands, Tsumugi threads her needle and Kaede watches her tie a knot at the end before she begins working on the pianist’s sweater. She really is good at this. Her hand doesn’t shake at all, and her eyes are narrowed slightly in concentration, which is a really nice look on her. Her eyelashes are thick and blue, long enough that they brush the spot under her eyes whenever she blinks.

“Do you ever wear makeup?” Kaede asks, smiling slightly. The chair she’s sitting in is comfortable, nicely cushioned, and she leans back into it as she takes another drink of her soda. They really are well taken care of here at Hope’s Peak. Though she’s got to wonder whose idea it was to put alcoholic beverages into Tsumugi’s lab when almost everyone she’s going to be serving is underage.

“Usually only for cosplay,” Tsumugi answers lightly, gaze not so much as lifting from her work. She sews quickly; a neat line of stitches is rapidly appearing in her wake. They’re all so tidy and even. She really is the Ultimate Cosplayer. She’d probably be a really good seamstress, too, but Kaede figures something like that would just offend her, so she keeps the thought to herself. “I’m a bit too plain for things like that, though sometimes I’ll wear mascara or lip gloss.”

“Hey, I don’t think you’re plain at all!” Naturally, Kaede’s told her this thousands of times before, with little results, but she can’t help saying it again when it’s Tsumugi she’s talking about. “I think you’re way too gorgeous to be saying things like that so often.” She crosses her arms with her drink in one of her hands, pouting. Tsumugi glances at her, looking like she might argue (which is pretty normal for Tsumugi) but instead she just smiles vaguely, tying off the thread and choosing a different colour.

“That’s very flattering, Kaede, I appreciate it.” She eventually responds, gaze focused on her task. She has a remarkable amount of composure, Kaede notes. It’s a little bit startling. As much as Kaede enjoys that fact about tsumugi, she can’t help wondering what it would be like if the cosplayer lost a little bit of that composure for once. If she was flustered, or embarrassed. She thinks it might be a little weird. She’s never seen Tsumugi anything less but calm and in control before. It might be kind of cute, though. (In fact, if it’s Tsumugi… she’s sure it would be.)

While Kaede contemplates, Tsumugi starts to embroider the spot she just mended Her movements are slower, this time. Not necessarily unpracticed but more careful. More calculated and precise. Her eyes narrow a bit more and she pushes up her glasses with one hand before she slips the needle through the fabric, tongue poking out from between her teeth. The lab is quiet, now, the air still just the slightest bit charged with the remaining tension from that exchange moments earlier. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, though. The silence is oddly comfortable, more comfortable than some silences Kaede has been in. She doesn’t mind quiet as a general rule, of course, but she can’t remember the last time she felt so content, even with the lingering awkwardness from the narrowly avoided squabble. Watching Tsumugi work is peaceful, too. Kaede isn’t sure she’s even been this close to the cosplayer for so long before. This close she can see the way Tsumugi’s face twitches as she concentrates. The smell of lemons and honey is a lot more prominent at this close proximity, and the effect of it is almost dizzying.

Kaede also notices, by virtue of sitting so close, that Tsumugi has a small beauty mark under her left ear. She’s never seen it before but it’s probably always been there. The pianist finds that she kind of wants to touch it.

“I’m done!” Tsumugi announces finally, dropping her scissors with a triumphant grin. She holds up the sweater to show off the embroidery and Kaede forces herself to tear her gaze away from Tsumugi’s (obnoxiously pretty) face to look at the new pattern. It’s a couple music notes, it seems in the yellow and dark pink thread. KAede wasn’t expecting the colour combination to look good but as Tsumugi moves the sweater the yellow threads shift in the light and look golden. It’s so nicely done, Kaede would think it was done by a machine if she hadn’t just watched Tsumugi sew it. Transfixed, she reaches out and traces the design with a finger, feeling vaguely inarticulate.

“Wow,” she breathes, blinking as though it will help her to gather her train of thought. “That’s incredible, Tsumugi…” she trails off, smiling to herself and feeling her cheeks warm.

“I was plainly being very careful about it,” it showed, too. “So I sincerely hope so.” Tsumugi laughs a little, shaking her head. “You like it, then? I could probably undo it if you wanted…”

“No!” Kaede snatches the sweater away from her. “No, I really…” she chuckles, embarrassed at her forcefulness. “I really like it.” She holds the sweater out in front of her to look at the embroidery again, smiling softly. “Thank you.”

“Of course, I’m happy to do it.” Tsumugi returns the smile, then reaches out one of her hands. “I’ll iron it too, if you’re okay with it. You don’t have to stick around for that part if you don’t want to. It’ll be pretty boring.”

Honestly, Kaede wants to stay. She wants to keep watching Tsumugi work. It’s nice, and it’s not like she has anything else to be doing today. But she knows Tsumugi is pretty introverted, all things considered, so she can recognise that it’s probably a fair time for her to take her leave and let the cosplayer have her space. “Okay!” She gets to her feet at the same time as Tsumugi does, presumably to go over to the ironing board. “I haven’t finished my soda yet…”

“That’s fine, you can take it with you. I’ll trade it for your sweater at dinner today.” Tsumugi smiles. “You’ll be there, right? You usually are.”

“Of course!” Kaede beams. “I wouldn’t miss a dinner cooked by Kirumi for the world!” Then, because her heart is pounding so hard she feels like she has to, she steps forward and kisses Tsumugi on the cheek.

“Oh.” Tsumugi blinks, but her expression doesn’t change otherwise. “What was that for?”

“Ah, well,” Kaeded pauses, a bit disappointed Tsumugi didn’t change face at all. “I’ll tell you later,” she decides. “Bye Tsumugi!” Then, before anything else can be said, she turns around and jogs out of the lab, her heart racing and her face burning.

Kaede doesn’t stick around to see it, but once the pianist is gone, Tsumugi lowers the sweater to the table and touches her face with one hand, feeling her cheeks warm as what just happened registers in her brain. It feels as though Kaede’s lips left an imprint on her face. Her own lips curve into a smile and she shapes her head, picking up the sweater again and walking across the room to iron it.

**Author's Note:**

> as I said in the tags this does take place in my Saimami AU but since I didn't mention Saimami at all I didn't think I could justify putting it in the actual series so I'm gonna make,,,, another series for the Kaemugi stuff. which I've wanted to do for a really long time so don't come at me
> 
> yeah the Irumatsu is past I'm sorry :^) I like the ship I think it's cute it's just, y'know, Kaemugi is my favourite. you loyal subscribers already knew about the past Kaito/Kaede so I don't need to talk about that one ajbdjkfasb
> 
> anyway I love these kids? I don't have much of a plan for their relationship yet beyond. y'know. they end up dating. (as happens in the Saimami ficlets.) so stay tuned bc I'm definitely gonna write more for these two
> 
> fun facts I wrote this at camp by hand and then typed it up but it was really wonky so I did a fuck ton of edits. now finally I can be proud of this fic
> 
> bye


End file.
